18 Naruto & Akatsuki Encontrando Mi Nueva Vida
by Daille
Summary: DESPUES DE SER TRAICIONADO POR KONOHA NARUTO ACEPTA SER DE AKATSUKI


**ESTE FIC NO ES MIO ES UNA PERSONA DE FOROSDZ SE LLAMA ****D-****Hyuuga****-Hinata-X**

**[18+] Naruto & Akatsuki. Encontrando Mi Nueva Vida (Naru?) Actual. 05-05-2010**

Hola A Todos. He Visto Sus Post En Mi Otro Fic, Y Gracias A Su Apoyo He Decidido Subir Otro Fic. (ESO QUIERE DECIR EL DOBLE DE TRABAJO XD). Tu Callate que Ni Haces Nada Mas Que Molestar. (AHA ESO DICES TU PeRO SIN MI NO ERES NADA XD) Ó_Ó Mejor No Le Hagamos Caso A Este XD

Ya Tenia Planeado Hacer Este Fic Pero No Me Atrevia A Subirlo, Pero Viendo Su Apoyo, He Decidido Subirlo, Espero Opiniones.

Nota: Los Personajes Son Propiedad De Masashi Kishimoto, Yo Solo Los Tomo Prestados Para Este Fic XD

Listado De Capitulos Redactados:

Temporada 1° - Naruto. Cronicas Del Odio

Capitulo 1. Sucesos Increibles. Cuando sucede lo inesperado  
Capitulo 2. El Nuevo Camino. ¿Odio Como Única Salida?.  
Capitulo 3. Consecuencias Merecidas. Cuando Lo Que Queda Es Olvidar.  
Capitulo 4. Decisiones Sin Salida. La Solución Del Olvido.  
Capitulo 5. Un Nuevo Futuro. Destino De Un Ex-Equipo Unido.  
Epilogo. Cambios

Temporada 2° - Naruto Shippuden  
Prologo. - Destinos  
Capitulo 1. El Inicio Del Nuevo Camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Prologo -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A veces el destino te fija un camino determinado que debes seguir sin rechistar, pero eso solo sucede en especiales ocasiones, ya que el único que decide que hacer con su vida es uno mismo, pero a veces el mismo destino te tiene preparadas causas y malos sucesos, que en ciertas circunstancias, te da a entender que tienes que olvidar todo en lo que creiste y soñaste y abrirte otro camino… a veces llevado por la ira y el odio.

Esta historia empezó en un mundo ninja, mas exactamente en el denominando país del fuego, en una aldea shinobi llamada Konohagakure, la aldea de la hoja, en donde por varias causas, un chico portador de uno de los dojutsus mas poderosos y único de su clan, Sasuke Uchiha había desertado para encontrar el poder que necesitaba y enfrentarse al causante de la masacre de su familia, su propio hermano Itachi. Por lógicas razones, la líder de la aldea y quinta hokage Tsunade Senju no iba a permitir tal acción por lo que formo un equipo de rescate conformado por 5 ninjas de categoría: Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi y un pelirubio de ojos azules, mejor amigo del desertor, Naruto Uzumaki, quien no iba a dejar que a quien consideraba como un hermano, cayera en el sendero de la venganza.

Una pelea se desato entre este grupo, y otro grupo enemigo, los ninjas de Otogakure o la aldea del sonido, quienes habían llegado para darle al Uchiha la nueva fase de su sello maldito, un grupo conformado por 5 ninjas, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Ukon/Sakon, Kimimaro y Tayuyá. Una pelea se desato entre este grupo de ninjas, siendo ayudados por los ninjas de Sunagakure o la aldea de la arena, los hermanos Sabaku No Gaara, Kankuro y Temari, dándole la oportunidad a Naruto de ir a buscar a su mejor amigo, encontrándolo en un sitio legendario por ser el lugar donde se libro uno de los mayores combates shinobis de la historia. El lugar de pelea entre Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, denominado como el Valle Del Fin.

La pelea sucedida entre Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha fue sorprendente. Cada uno demostró sus habilidades especiales, el rubio liberando el chakra del demonio zorro y el pelinegro utilizando la segunda fase del sello maldito. Muy pronto esto acabaría, pero no de la forma esperada, sino de una mucho peor, algo que le depararía a uno de ellos un destino muy terrible y agonizante.

Capitulo 1. Sucesos Increibles. Cuando sucede lo inesperado.

En un lugar muy grande, bordeado por una cascada, con varios arboles adornando el lugar y dos grandes estatuas, haciéndole honor a los dos fundadores de Konohagakure, Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, una batalla sorprendete estaba llegando a su fin. Cada contrincante estaba situado en la estatua correspondiente. Sasuke Uchiha sobre la de su antepasado y fundador de su clan, además de la característica del poder originado por la venganza, y Naruto Uzumaki sobre la estatua de Hashirama Senju, quien compartían el origen de su fuerza por medio de la voluntad de fuego. Ambos ya estaban llegando a su limite, por lo que la batalla acabaría muy pronto, dejando ver sus rasgos de su poder. Sasuke utilizo su recién adquirida segunda fase del sello maldito, dándole un aspecto aterrador y tétrico, mientras que Naruto recurrió al chakra del kyubi o demonio zorro dándole una característica de zorro.

En ese instante se mantenían enfrascados en una discusión, antes de que diera por terminado todo esto.

-A que quieres llegar con esto Sasuke, no tienes por que usar este poder maldito, toda la fuerza que necesitas esta en tu hogar, con tus amigos y senseis, entiéndelo. – Naruto hacia todo por hacer que su "hermano" recapacitara y se olvidara de buscar un poder corrupto, pero al Uchiha esto no le importaba.

-Tu eres quien no lo entiende dobe, hare lo que sea por obtener el poder que necesito y matar a mi hermano, y nada me detendrá, ni siquiera alguien como tu, un fracasado que no entiende por lo que yo paso. – Nada en el mundo iba a hacer cambiarlo de opinión, el estaba dispuesto a hacer lo imposible, si era necesario vendería su alma al mismo shinigami por lograr su objetivo, ya que el era un vengador, y nada de eso iba a ser diferente.

-Se lo que sientes, y por eso mismo no dejare que te dejes caer en ese camino, además se lo prometi a Sakura-chan, que tu regresarías sin importar lo que hiciera, y si no quieres entenderlo por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas. ¡TE LLEVARE DE VUELTA AUNQUE TENGA QUE ROMPERTE TODOS LOS HUESOS DEL CUERPO!. – Con estas ultimas palabras, la discusión llego a su fin, el momento culminante de todo esto daría a su fin, se veria que tenia mas poder. El odio o la voluntad de fuego.

Ambos para finiquitar este asunto prepararon sus técnicas especiales. Sasuke utilizo la técnica que aprendió de su sensei el jounin Kakashi Hatake, el Chidori (Mil Pajaros), mientras que naruto utilizo la técnica que fue aprendida de su maestro, el Gama Sannin Jiraiya, el Rasengan (Esfera Espiral).

Un gran poder se podía sentir, el choque de dos energias sorprendetes iba a ocurrir, el resultado daría a conocer que pasaría en esos momentos, que pasaría con el destino de ellos, les daría un camino por seguir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- En las afueras de Konohagakure -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x.

en ese lugar, el resto del equipo 7, es decir el jounin Hatake Kakashi y la gennin integrante del equipo Haruno Sakura iban en búsqueda de sus compañeros. Recientemente los demás ninjas del grupo que fueron en persecución del renegado Uchiha regresaron, en mal estado y algunos graves, pero a salvo, pero no se podía decir de los demás, ya que no se tenia ningún dato sobre ellos por lo que salieron en su búsqueda, mas que nada la pelirrosa, ya que sus compañeros estaba en conflicto, y mas que nada, deseaba evitar que Sasuke, la persona que mas amaba se apartara de su lado. Ambos fueron en su búsqueda ayudados por Pakkun, el perro rastreador de Kakashi, quien seguía el rastro de ellos.

-¿Has hallado algo Pakkun?. – El mas deseoso de saber sobre sus alumnos era Kakashi, ya que no quería que ellos tuvieran conflictos, mas que nada al ver que su lazo de amistad era tan fuerte antes de que el Uchiha se dejara caer nuevamente en el sendero de la venganza.

-Ya los halle, están en el valle del fin, lo siento claro. – Afortunadamente el perro guía logro encontrarlos, cosa que lleno de dicha a los dos.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa Kakashi-Sensei, o alguno de ellos podría estar herido. – Sakura era la mas impaciente, ya que quería volver a ver a sus amigos y compañeros, tal como eran

Asi ellos partieron, pero algo paso, ya que el choque de dos técnicas se sintió, dando un flujo de energía muy tremendo, tanto que se podía sentir sin problemas, esto preocupo mas a los shinobis.

-Sakura, tu ve a ver que fue lo que paso en el valle del fin, yo ire de regreso a Konoha y le avisare a Lady Tsunade por si llegamos a necesitar refuerzos. – El jounin le dio indicaciones a su alumna de lo que iba pasar en ese momento.

-Entendido Kakashi-sensei. – Ella armada de valor tomo el rumbo destinado, mientras que el jounin regreso a su aldea para buscar mas ayuda en caso de necesitarla

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-En Las Afueras Del Valle Del Fin-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x.

en ese lugar algo devastado, dos sombras iban alejándose de ese sitio. Las personas que estaban ahí iban caminando lentamente, dando a entender que ellos habían peleado desde hace momento, una de ellas iba ayudando a cargar a su amigo, un pelinegro quien iba muy lastimado, pero estaba bien, a comparación del otro sujeto, un rubio de ojos azules que tenia una grave perforación en el hombro derecho, pero aun asi se notaba alegre de haber cumplido con la promesa pactada a su compañera de quien estaba enamorada. Mientras iban caminando, una charla iba en pie.

-No puedo entenderlo, a pesar de que casi te mato, aun te resistes en ayudarme dobe, ¿Por que lo haces? ¿Qué es lo que ganas con eso?. – el Uchiha por fin había entrado en razón, y caminando junto con su amigo, se cuestionaba el porque después de una cruenta batalla en que casi sale muerto, el seguía apoyándolo.

-Tu eres mas que un amigo para mi Sasuke teme, eres como mi hermano, y no podía dejar que te hundieras en la obscuridad, y que mas que eso, abandonaras a Sakura-chan, ella te ama, y yo quiero verla feliz. – el rubio se había dado cuenta de que el nunca iba a poder ganarse el amor de la pelirosa, pero aun asi decidió ganarse el cariño y afecto de ella, fue por eso que el se resistió a cumplir con su promesa.

-Gracias dobe, veo que sigues siendo el mismo mediocre de siempre, pero al menos ahora piensas mas que antes. – El uchiha dejo ver una sonrisa marcada por la sangre que salía de su boca, peor aun asi, le dejaba ver a el el agradecimiento que tenia para con el, por haberle enseñado que podía cumplir sus metas sin usar un poder maldito que no necesitaba.

-No es nada teme, pero si te atreves a hacer llorar a Sakura-chan otra vez, te pateare tan fuerte que no podras ni moverte. – Era algo feliz el ver que nuevamente su amigo y hermano volvia a ser el mismo de antes, y que no se había dañado el lazo de amistad de ellos.

El Uchiha solo atino a sonreir, antes de caer desmayado, pero aun asi fue ayudado por el rubio, quien iba ayudado por un clon para ir de nueva cuenta a la aldea.

Y asi paso el rato, uno en el cual no había rastros de alguien, hasta el momento en el que el rubio vio a una mancha rosa acercarse rápidamente a el, se trataba de sakura, quien iba a toda prisa con ellos.

-Vaya es Sakura-chan, se pondrá contenta al ver que traigo conmigo a Sasuke teme. – El se sentía feliz al saber que ella le agradecería por traer de vuelta a quien amaba, pero eso no paso.

En un rápido movimiento ella embistió a los dos rubios, haciendo que el clon cayera y se esfumara, mientras que el otro rubio cayo todo herido y agonizante, ya que ese golpe, sumado a la herida penetrante en su hombro sumado le provocaron mucho dolor.

-Naruto baka, ¿Que le hiciste a Sasuke-kun?. – Ella estaba llorando amargadamente sujetando el cuerpo del Uchiha, quien seguía K.O. por la batalla.

-Esta bien Sakura-chan, yo hice eso para cumplir con la promesa, y para seguir juntos como equipo. – El trato de entender el cambio de actitud al ver el cuerpo herido del pelinegro, pero eso era para su bien, lo que ella no comprendió.

-Yo te pedi que lo trajeras a salvo, no al punto de que lo mataras, se ve que no quieres que el este a mi lado, solo pretendes que yo te ame y que el sufra mas de lo que ha pasado. – Ella con rabia y llorando le replicaba el porque había hecho eso, peor el rubio no lo entendía.

-No es cierto, yo lo hice porque quiero que seas feliz, porque quiero que… - El trato de explicarse pero con lo que no conto era que…

-Callate maldito monstruo. – Ella de un movimiento ella lo golpeo con una furia inmensa y poder tremendo, que el golpe recibido lo mando lejos de ahí, estrellándolo contra unos arboles, destrozándolos al momento.

Todo el mundo se le iba cayendo en la mente al ojiazul. ¿Por qué ella actuaba de esa manera? ¿Por que lo trataba tan mal si había cumplido con lo pactado?

-Por… que… ¿por que… haces… esto…Sakura…chan?. – El aun trataba de explicarse la causa de todo esto, tirado en el suelo, totalmente herido y sufriendo por todo lo que había pasado.

Pero no recibió respuesta, ya que la pelirosa se fue de ahí a toda velocidad, llevándose al desmayado Uchiha y abandonando al rubio a su suerte, en un lugar algo desolado y abandonado por kami, un lugar que de pasar a feliz por un reencuentro, paso a ser un lugar de desollamiento para el rubio.

El seguía cuestionándose el porque de su actitud de la ojijade, pero eso no paso, ya que el cayo desmayado por el dolor… sin saber que pronto el destino le tendría un camino diferente al que el deseaba

NOTAS:Y Asi Termina El Primer Capitulo (A MI ME GUSTO COMO INICIO XD) A Mi Tambien , Asi Que (ESPERAMOS OPINIONES Y SUGERENCIAS, Y UNO QUE OTRO REGALITO XD) Ya Callate Que Me Averguenzas. Espero Opiniones Para Saber Si Mi Fic Tiene Futuro. Hasta Entonces !

D-Hyuuga-Hinata-X Desconectado... Conexion Fuera!


End file.
